


The Flirt

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Teasing, Zayn's really trying his best okay it's not his fault Liam's oblivious, because the other's have had Enough™, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: “Wait,” Liam interrupted as his eyebrows drew together again. “Are you flirting with me?” And if his voice sounded two parts incredulous and one part really freaking confused, that’s because he was, okay? It wasn’t every day you realized your best friend was flirting with you—correction, has been flirting with you for months now.Liam now realized all those times Zayn was being silly, or over dramatic, or extra clingy (see: possessive)—now Liam realized he was flirting. Zayn had been actively flirting with him for so long and Liam had been, well, oblivious. He’d been completely blind to it; he hadn’t even considered that maybe Zayn had feelings for him.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Find the original prompt [here](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/post/190919548076/brooke-d-for-the-fic-prompts-can-i-pleeeease)!

The lot of them were piled on Liam’s Livingroom sofa when he noticed it for the first time—well, noticed isn’t the right word, more like fully realized just what Zayn _meant_.

It was movie night, and Zayn had eagerly claimed the spot next to Liam on the couch, practically shoving Harry out of the way to get there first. Harry let out a resigned sigh in response, and Liam wasn’t sure why—at first, anyway. Zayn almost always sat next to Liam on movie nights—and in general—so Liam didn’t understand why Harry was acting so exasperated. This was normal, this was a regular occurrence and—

“Sorry,” Harry muttered. “I almost forgot your indefinite, horribly possessive claim on Liam,” he finished with a roll of his eyes. Zayn shot a glare back his way, and Harry only raised his eyebrows in response.

With a muttered, “Shut up, Harry,” Zayn settled more fully into Liam’s side, tucking himself as far under Liam as he could, shuffling until his arms were wrapped around one of Liam’s and his head was on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam felt his eyebrows draw together, confusion settling over him. Really, that exchange had been a bit harsh for what was supposed to be their relaxed movie night. Liam knew it wasn’t exactly _hostile_ , but still. Harry did still seem rather annoyed as he settled in on Liam’s other side, purposefully choosing to sit in one of the furthest spots from Zayn available.

It was apparently forgotten for Zayn, though, because the minute he was fully settled into Liam’s side, he let out a soft, content sigh.

“God, Li. You’re always so warm. ‘S nice.”

Liam shot Zayn a smile, settling back into the cushions, ready to forget the whole exchange himself.

“Thank God for muscles,” Zayn continued, shooting a wink up at Liam.

And it was then, in that moment right there, that Liam understood what was happening—why Harry had been so exasperated, why he had made the comments he did.

Zayn was flirting with him—and he had been for a _while_ now, now that Liam thought about it.

Or, at least Liam was pretty sure it was flirting. Still, it didn’t hurt to ask—

“Wait,” Liam interrupted as his eyebrows drew together again. “Are you flirting with me?” And if his voice sounded two parts incredulous and one part _really freaking confused_ , that’s because he was, okay? It wasn’t every day you realized your best friend was flirting with you—correction, _has been_ flirting with you for _months_ now.

Liam now realized all those times Zayn was being silly, or over dramatic, or extra clingy (see: possessive)—now Liam realized he was _flirting_. Zayn had been actively flirting with him for so long and Liam had been, well, oblivious. He’d been completely blind to it; he hadn’t even considered that maybe Zayn had _feelings_ for him.

“Wow, took you long enough,” Niall laughed.

“Yeah,” Louis drawled. “He has been for a while now, lad.”

And Liam knew that, okay? He did! So what that he had just had that revelation, but all the proof was there. Zayn really had been flirting all along.

Wonderful, beautiful, so, so sweet Zayn. Zayn, the guy that Liam had been half in love with but too terrified to do anything about it for _months_ now. Zayn, the guy who was currently sat next to Liam and blushing an absolutely _adorable_ shade of red. Zayn who had been _flirting with him._

Wow. Liam’s mind was kinda blown right now.

“I-I, yeah. I, um. Yes,” Zayn stuttered. “Is that, um. Is that okay?” And Zayn looked so nervous, gazing up at Liam through his lashes and acting like maybe Liam would reject him; like Liam hadn’t been dreaming of a moment like this since he had _met_ Zayn.

“It is so, so okay,” Liam said. “In fact, it’s so okay I’d like you to continue doing it. Maybe over dinner, sometime?”

Zayn’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddening even further—and it was ridiculous, and so fucking cute Liam kind of wanted to scream.

“I-I. Yes. Please,” Zayn said. “That, um. That sounds really, really great.”

“Fantastic,” Liam replied, a brilliant grin breaking out across his face. Zayn’s own lips started slowly inching upwards, a shy smile overtaking them.

“Great, that’s fantastic, lads,” Louis cheered. “Now, if you’ve finished fawning over each other? I’d quite like to get back to the movie. You can be gross and in love later.” With that, he turned back towards the TV, obviously planning on ignoring the rest of the room.

Liam had other ideas, though.

“Last time I checked,” he started. “This is _my_ Livingroom. If I wanna flirt with Zayn, I absolutely will.” Liam turned a sly grin Louis’ way. “In fact,” he said, before abruptly reaching out for Zayn, tugging him up and over until his lips met Liam’s in a messy, slightly off-center kiss. Zayn was obviously surprised, and it was too sloppy, but it was still the best kiss Liam had ever had.

Well, until a pillow hit the back of his head, the other three boys’ yells of various insults permeating the room.

Honestly, though? With the way Zayn was gazing up at him, all shy and soft and _happy_? Liam really couldn’t say he minded.


End file.
